Betrayal
by The Final Warrior ZnK
Summary: This is why toms should never cheat their mates.


**4th Challange for Nightclan,yay getting my warrior name soon! =3**

**Charcters:**

**Medicine cat:Violetpelt**

**Deputy:Yarrowtail**

**Warriors:**

**Frosteyes**

**Snowdapple**

**Brackentail**

**Flameclaw**

Snowdapple thought to herself _how could I be so naive?_

Her mate,Brackentail,she really thought he loved her,she loved him and would never have,she kept seeing him hunting with Frosteyes,she thought they were just hunting,until she went patrolling with Yarrowtail and listened to the worst conversation in her life

"Stop,Brackentail,I know you love me,but what about your mate Snowdapple?"

Brackentail responded with a tone that sounded extremely cruel to Snowdapple "I never truly loved her,I always loved you,I never thought she would fall for me."

Yarrowtail kept gazing at Snowdapple,her amber eyes kept focused on Brackentail,her pelt bristling with rage.

Then she heard Brackentail continue "And I am going to break it to her today."

Snowdapple stared the brown and gray tom,she kept thinking of the poems he recited to her,the honeyed words he kept meowing to her,all lies.

Snowdapple was about to jump out when Yarrowtail got close and spoke "Don't,this won't help anything,I understand how you must feel so I am relieving you from duty for the whole day."

Snowdapple nodded,not wanting to speak any word.

When Snowdapple arrived at the medicine den and mewed "Violetpelt,can I talk with you?"

Violetpelt turned and asked "Are you hurt Snowdapple?"

Snowdapple nodded and looked back at her with a sad gaze "No,I only need to talk to my friend"

Violetpelt's gaze softened and then she asked "What's wrong sister?"

Snowdapple began "I was patrolling through the forest like usual with Yarrowtail,When we ran into Brackentail and Frosteyes hunting together."

After drawing a deep breath Snowdapple continued"Brackentail told Frosteyes that I wasn't going to be his mate,he told her the only reason he became my mate was because of how much _I _loved him,he didn't love me at all,all of the sweet words were all lies"

Snowdapple started crying,Violetpelt got a concerned and sad tone "That mouse-brained fool,he didn't deserve you Snowdapple,don't worry,I will find one way to help you get revenge okay?"

Snowdapple still sobbing spoke "Thanks Violetpelt"

Snowdapple dragged her tail out of the medicine den and kept walking until she got to the warrior's den,as Brackentail got close to her he mewed "Hello,how was my mate's day?"

Snowdapple was outraged by how happy his tone was,but she simply continued walking and mewed back "I am tired,let's talk tomorrow Brackentail."

Brackentail shrugged and walked out of the den,Snowdapple guessed he was going to talk with Frosteyes.

When Snowdapple awoke she felt a nose poke her head,she thought it might be that crowfood eater Brackentail,but it was only Violetpelt.

Snowdapple's sister simply mewed "Go over to my den Snowdapple I need you to eat some herbs."

Snowdapple was quizzical at first,what herbs did she need,she didn't feel sick,but she went all the same.

When she arrived at the den her sister turned around and spoke "here,eat this yarrow,that should attract some attention,but be sure to put this in Brackentail's fresh-kill"Violetpelt passed her some hemlock petals"hide the flowers in your pelt,somewhere you can get easily."

Snowdapple was surprised how far her sister would go to get her revenge,Snowdapple obediently swallowed the yarrow and walked away.

After going outside she vomited near the dirt place,being sure Brackentail would see it.

Brackentail stared at her vomiting until she saw Frosteyes lash her tail in her direction,making Brackentail come running to her,Brackentail then asked "Are you okay Snowdapple?"

Snowdapple stared at him and then mewed "Yeah,im fine,must have been something bad I ate."

Brackentail followed her to the fresh-kill pile,the flowers already in her mouth,when she bit the rabbit she got she carefully deposited the Hemlock in the piece of fresh-kill

After eating the bite already in her mouth she spoke "Can you finish it for me,I am not that hungry."

Brackentail obediently gulped down the whole rabbit with a few gulps,after doing so he started to walk to Frosteyes when suddenly he convulsed,his mouth started to foam,the effects of water hemlock were kicking in,he started to writhe, moving madly on the ground,while Snowdapple saw her sister arriving with yarrow,Snowdapple was thankful to her sister,but both still needed to work with their Clan,but seeing Brackentail in pain made Snowdapple somewhat satisfied as payback for his betrayal,yet he wouldn't ever know she did it.


End file.
